Little Light of Love
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Between Zareth AU and Kino AU: The story of Otto Darzuski's creation. Grab the tissues because you'll need them.


**_Authors Notes: This is in between Zareth AU and Kino AU. An explanation on how Dareth and Danny have a 'biological son. Grab the tissues and sit tight._**

**_Trigger: Otto is a rainbow baby. If you don't know what that is look it up._**

**_Read and Review Please_**

* * *

**_Little Light of Love_**

**_One Shot_**

It was snowing out. It had been that way for some weeks now. It got to the point where Dareth had to carry a constantly sleeping Danny to Borg tower to be powered up there. Conventional outlets weren't strong enough so here he sat with her on his lap. Her chin resting on his shoulder. His hands running up and down her back. This was the best way that he could have her plugged in and warm. It was incredibly cold outside, and she was always cold because of the lack of sunlight. A constant thing to happen every winter. Cryptor had brought her in twice already this year having been called from the lead librarian having finding her asleep on the job. Nothing but the usual he supposed.

A soft click from Danny and her eyes opened. She looked around the tower R and D labs.

"How this time?" She asked. Her body was still very tired. He could feel it. Her hands slowly ran over the star on his back. She loved the silky to rough feeling of it.

"Your brother came over and found you face down in the driveway. The garage was completely opened." Danny sighed looking up at her brother who was reading a magazine in the corner. Pixal was pointing out things. He would quietly nod his head and whisper something.

"They're planning something." She whispered closing her eyes again only to open them really fast as Borg was wheeled into the room by Midnight. He waved at Danny and Dareth.

"I have a proposition for you two." Borg said motioning for them to follow. Dareth of course had no problem picking up Danny and following him. Midnight put a seat in the middle of the room in front of a very...familiar tank. Danny turned and looked at it. It looked like one of the ones she herself came out of.

"Well to be completely blunt you two are the only human, and hornet couple I know...so your really my only option." This already began to confuse the couple. "And well...with Inky out on her own as an adult you two did beautifully as parents. I'd like to attempt to incubate a full infant." Danny looked up at Dareth who wasn't wrapping his head around any of this.

"Uh...in lame men terms Mr. Borg." He said watching the man move his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes yes sorry. Um. With your DNA, and Danny's rhythmic internal algorithms we can engineer an infant by using this machine." Borg said. The couple looked at him with their mouths open for a solid five minutes before Dareth squeaked out.

"Let us think about it." He said and turned to talk with Danny. The word was out of Danny's mouth before Dareth was even close to saying anything further.

"Yes…" She said. Dareth looked at her with a chuckled.

"Danny...this...this might not work." He said gathering her in his arms.

"And it might." She said taking a deep breath to try to stop herself from crying. "You deserve a try." Dareth looked into his wifes eyes and sighed.

"Alright Danny...we'll give it a go." He said and looked at Borg and then nodded.

"Alright. Come over here and lets get you hooked up." He said sitting down fitting a few probes on the sides of Danny's head, and wheeled over to Dareth pushing an IV into his arm.

"Isn't this...cloning?" Dareth asked.

"Sort of." the girl/boy will be a lot like Zareth if you want a bit of a chemistry report on this. Its where I got the idea in the first place." Borg said pushing a few buttons watching the incubator turn on and glow a neon pink.

"Now...we wait." He unhooked them and wheeled toward the door.

"How long do you suppose it'll take?" Danny asked. She felt someone take her hand. She honestly expected it to be Dareth. But she looked up at her sister.

"Not instantly...I'll keep my eyes on the tank...trust me." She pulled her sister into a hug.

* * *

On the third day Danny was in the extra room painting it a bright yellow color. She wanted it to be a bright room. The colors blue, or pink were just so...normal to her. She hated the colors for gender choices. The color yellow felt soft and warm to her. She stood back as she looked at all her hard work. Well it wasn't done yet really. But at least the wall was done. She turned seeing Dareth walk into the room. The phone in his name. She smiled at him, the smile was short lived as she saw the look on Dareths face.

"It didn't work. The baby seemed to start and then stop. It didn't even fully animate. Borg said we can try again if we want." He said. Danny patted his hand.

"Then we try again. Come on…"

Once again they stood before the incubator...again they put there code into the machine. Again...they waited.

Over and over again they tried. Over and over again they left there hearts inside the machine until they agreed it was there last time. Danny sat down in the center of the nursery. Wondering just how much of her she could leave behind before she was all gone. The smile on her face completely gone. The confidence she held was disappearing. The Hope she had...gone. She hadn't told anyone. How could she tell anyone if it just didn't work? She looked around when she heard a soft knock on her door. She couldn't. How could see take another rejection. She turned away from the door knowing perfectly that it was the third day. There seventh and final try.

"I can't...Dareth I don't want to know." She brought a shaking hand up to her cheek as she shook from crying so hard.

"Danny…" Dareth was crying. It was spoken softly through his own tears. The tears caused Danny to tighten up a lot.

"Danny." The voice was far more gruff sounding. She flinched hearing her younger brother. She slowly opened her eyes to look up that Cryptor. His cloak wrapped around himself securely, but she could see it. A soft tuft of blond hair. She couldn't move, she looked as if she were a frightened deer. All the others seemed to have brown hair. All the others...were more human. This one looked a bit more like her. But when he opened his eyes they were so much like Dareths. Not bronze or mint green like hers. They were Dareths.

"I escorted the infant here by personal request of Mr. Borg. He's been fully animated since yesterday morning. He's been given the green light to go home." Cryptor said. Dareth watched Danny's features. They were almost like a frightened deer. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She gave a sharp scream and the baby started to cry.

Danny ran forward and pulled him from Cryptors arms and looked him over. She unwrapped him from his blanket and looked him over.

"He's ours?" She looked up at Cryptor. He sighed nodding his head.

"All five finger and toes." She looked him over and gave a soft laugh.

"Wing buds?" She whispered running her fingers over them.

"No star symbol." Dareth said. Danny bumped him.

"What does that mean? That he's your heir to being the brown ninja?" She smiled up at him. He put his arms around her as he looked over her head at his son. He was so small. He reached down only for her hand to sharply grab hold of it.

"Danny...I ain't gonna hurt him." He said. He could see Danny's eyes glaring up at him. They were bronzed. She gasped. The lenses snapped back into place and she cleared her throat.

"Sorry...I uh…"

"Protective." Cryptor said. He looked down at Mindroid who nodded his head leaning against the door frame.

"So what are we gonna name him?" He asked Danny.

"I'm no good with names." Danny chuckled.

"Otto...mom said...it was the worst name to give a kid. Whatever you do don't name him that. Your father had a singer friend and his name was Otto. All he did was play the guitar and ride his bike and it pissed me off." He said and smiled at Danny.

"Otto it is."

"What about middle name." Dareth asked. Danny smiled running her fingers through Otto's hair. It stuck up in the air and didn't seem to know what a comb was.

"I think...Zareth would love it if we…" She took a deep breath. "Well I mean he's the reason why I'm...alive." She picked up her son and held him close.

"Otto Zareth Darzuski." She whispered hugging him.

* * *

It wasn't for at least another month before Zane dropped by to the house being completely destroyed with toys, diapers, and dirty bottles. He walked out of the house, and walked back in again to see if it were really the right house. He looked around.

"Danny? Dareth?" Zane called only to receive a cry from another room.

"Zanes putting him back to bed!" A tired sounding Danny said from the kitchen as she tried to clean the dishes.

"Oh my…" Zane said looking at the play pen. A napping little boy lay there crying, kicking his feet. "Is this an infant?" He asked. Danny nodded her head rubbing her eyes.

"Borg helped us create one with Dareth and mines stuff." She was obviously tired. Dareth walked in rubbing his eyes only to run right into Zane. Danny just sighed and shook her head. Zareth lay on the floor looking at the infant who was still crying and kicking his feet.

"What's...going on?" He asked. Danny was pretty sure she answered, but she couldn't remember.

She woke up again laying on Zareths chest. Otto was sleeping with a bottle in his mouth with Pixal.

"Danny if you needed help...why didn't you ask?" Pixal asked. Danny looked down at the floor and her eyes began to tear up.

"He...was so hard to create. I'm afraid to look away." She started to cry. Pixal gasped looking at Zareth who just rubbed her back.

"I know...Dareth filled me in. But you need help babe. It's why I called Pixal. I mean she's great with kids. You should see Odis." He winked at her.

"Od...Odis?" He motioned to the play pen that now had a little boy with brighter blond hair then Ottos.

"I hope you'll ask from now on Danny. There's so many that will help you." She said rubbing Otto's back as he had the hiccups.

"Named him after you." Danny hugged Zareth as she tiredly closed her eyes.

"Didja? Thought his name was Otto." Zareth rubbed his nose. Danny smiled at him tiredly.

"Otto Zareth Darzuski...he'll be just as...great as his dad." Danny started to breath softly. Zareth looked up at Pixal.

"Damn...both ya'll hiding kids from me. D'ain't fair." He said rubbing Danny's back.

"How's it not fair?" Pixal asked laying Otto down next to Odis.

"Just...I only gots two arms...the older they get it'll be harder to hold onto them. I have two arms and one Inky and she still got away from me." He winked at Pixal. She giggled and shook her head getting the gist of it.

"Perhaps...but Inky's happy...and pregnant too." She smiled.

"WHAT!" Zareth yelled. Both babies and Danny woke up.


End file.
